


She Can't Know

by Lynette_TheMadScientist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_TheMadScientist/pseuds/Lynette_TheMadScientist
Summary: Connor (RK800) has contracted Hanahaki Disease and his time is almost upOriginally posted Feb 15th 2019.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader
Kudos: 4





	She Can't Know

It took months but it seemed he was close to the end now.

Conner was bent over the bathtub of Hank’s house, coughing up whole flowers at this point. His body shuddering with every attempt to push the plants out of his system.

It was all over. He would die here in Lt. Anderson’s house.

Another coughing fit shook his chest. Wretched petals and flowers and even stems scratching at his biocomponents while they were pushed up and out of his mouth.

Hank was banging on the door. Demanding that he tell him who it was. But he wouldn’t say. He would die instead.

She would never love him and he wasn’t about to make her feel responsible for his death. No one deserves that kind of guilt.

As long as she didn’t know she would go on being happy. And as long as she was happy nothing else mattered.

He wished so badly that he could’ve at least seen her smile again. But for the past couple weeks he couldn’t even make it to work. His coughing fits were too frequent, too strong.

If he could’ve just gone to work again, he would’ve seen her smiling face. Her smile was practically eternal. Not a day went by that he ever saw her anything less than brimming with joy.

And that’s how she would stay, joyful and unaware.

His coughing spilled more thirium than petals now. It was over.

He could barely hear Hank trying to break down the door.

Then he heard the blissful sound of her voice. And felt a soft hand pulling at his shoulder. He saw her leaning over him.

She was crying.

No. Nonono. She can’t be here, she can’t know, she’s supposed to be happy. Happy without him.

He tried to speak. To say her name. He was too late.

She was too late. She sobbed over his lifeless body.

If only she could’ve told him; he was the reason she smiled every day at work.


End file.
